Cita doble y amor en proceso
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Midorikawa Ryuuji termina declarando su amor a la chica que le gusta en medio de una cita doble creada por nao y hiroto, ¿les ira bien ryuuji y Akane? y ¿que pasara con la relación de Nao y Hiroto?...pasen y lean (AU)
1. Cita doble

**Saludos les traigo este fic es mi primer crossover entre dos animes muy distintos**

** (shoujo y deportes) espero les guste mucho este fic que les traigo...**

* * *

><p><strong>*Cita doble y amor en proceso*<strong>

_Capítulo 1: Cita doble_

Hiroto y yo hemos sido amigos desde muy jóvenes desde los 8 años siempre hemos sido muy unidos pero es eso mismo que hace creer a todo el mudo algo extraño que es que nosotros dos tenemos ese tipo de relación no estoy en contra de esas relaciones apoyo la igualdad de géneros pero yo con Hiroto no tengo más que una amistad hecha y derecha además el reciente mente comenzó a salir con una chica y esa chica es mi prima segunda es decir es hija del primo de mi padre pero es casi como mi hermana ya que el parecido entre ambos es mucho, además a mí ya me gusta alguien más…una linda chica…

-Midorikawa…vamos ya a clases- se acercaba al peliverde-

-si ya voy solo estaba leyendo un libro de ingeniera- mirando al pelirojo-

-vamos para que te metes en los libros, ya se lo que necesitas es una novia-

-no necesito nada, además sabes que ya me gusta alguien-

-entonces sal con ella te doy mi permiso-

-no necesito tu permiso mejor toma –entregándole un libro- esto lo buscaba para ti se supone tienes que estudiar ingeniera no, entonces ponte a estudia no quiero que a futuro digas que a causa de mi familia no te has graduado-

-ya de acurdo lo llevare conmigo gracias por preocuparte…pero sabes no es mala idea salgas con una chica…ya sea porque no tenemos una cita doble-

-¿cita doble?-

-ya sabes una cita donde dos parejas van a una cita con sus respetivas parejas, qué opinas-

-opino que no –alegándose- no necesito salir con nadie, no por ahora tú puedes perder tú tiempo si quieres-

-te convenceré de una u otra forma ya veras-

-señor guarde silencio- hablaba la bibliotecaria- le recuerdo donde esta-

-perdón, lo siento-

_[Sonido de la campana de clases]_

-vamos Hiroto ya es tarde-

Después de mi pequeña conversación con Hiroto me voy a clases y en medio de la clase de inglés me llega una nota de mi clon maligno que quiere hablar conmigo en el almuerzo…por qué imagino que quiere hablar ella conmigo…

Al final de la clase de inglés y las siguientes clases estoy por irme a tomar mi almuerzo cuando mi prima se aparece frete a mí con una amplia sonrisa

-hola ryuuji hermanito-

-no soy tu hermano-

-bueno, ryuuji primo mío-

-¿qué quiere nao?-

-sabes...estaba pensando...por qué no tenemos una cita-

-no quiero debo estudiar para un examen-

-pero aun no te he dicho cuándo y cual examen-

-bueno entonces dime para rechazarte desde ya-

-vamos ryuuji tengamos una cita-

-a tu novio no le molestara que tengamos una cita-

-por que debería es tu amigo, además el iría con nosotros-

-a claro y a mí me llevaras de niñera de ustedes o algo así-

-claro que no…vaya –susurro- amargado-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-nada…bueno lo que quiero decir es porque no vamos a una cita yo con Hiroto y tú con mi amiga del club de canto, ¿Qué dices?-

-in-invitaras a Akane si voy contigo a una cita-

-claro, bueno iras para decirle que no haga planes este sábado-

-bueno…si tanto estas rogando iré solo si va no quiero ser tercio en ustedes dos-

-lo sabía le dije a Hiroto yo podía convencerte, bueno entonces no hagas planes este sábado iremos a una cita doble, ya me imagino a futuro –f_antaseando_- yo casada con Hiroto y ser la esposa de kiyama y tú con mi mejor amiga casados sería tan lindo-

-hey no te hagas ideas extrañas lo que pienses con Hiroto no me interesa y no me incluyas en tu mundo-

-vamos eres importante en mi mundo porque gracias a ti conocí a mi amado-

-vaya mira la hora casi pierdo mi almuerzo- alegándose de la peliverde-

-regresa no escapes de mi… ¡hey!-

Después de terminar la semana exitosamente estoy en mi casa descansando vaya por fin es sábado y no planeo otra cosa que dormir, pero se me cancelo el plan cuando a las 11am llego Hiroto a mi casa y con el permiso de mi madre llego hasta a mi habitación y me levando de golpe…

-midorikawa buenos días –jalando las sabanas-…hoy es un día muy bueno para salir a una cita anda levántate-

-¡tú que te crees déjame dormir!-

-vamos gruñón levántate te recuerdo hoy tenemos una cita doble-

-rayos…lo olvide, bueno puedes decirle a nao que no iré debo dormir anoche estudie mucho para economía- acostándose de nuevo-

-vaya entonces esa chica…Akane se pondrá triste por no ir contigo cuando nao le convenció de cancelar su sábado y claro nao vendrá a matarte-

-ella…enserio ira- sentándose sobre la cama-

-claro, sino no sería una cita doble, vamos levántate y arréglate apenas vamos con tiempo para la cita-

-bueno…está bien…solo porque no quiero se quede cuidando de ustedes dos-

-claro como digas-

* * *

><p>Termine metiéndome al baño después de que Hiroto me despertara y me arregle para la ocasión con un pantalón color café y una playera color roja y unos deportivos que combinaran y me arregle para ir a la cita doble aunque después de comparar mi atuendo con el de hiroto me arrepentí siquiera de salir ya que el lucía un pantalón gris y una camisa negra con una playera blanca a rayas grises y el cabello todo revuelto y un calzado negro a comparación de mí se veía mejor pero él me saco a rastras de mi propia casa arrastrándome hasta el centro donde nos encontraríamos con nao y akane…<p>

al llegar frene a la taquilla de un cine ellas aparecieron de rato yo mire a la chica que acompañaba a nao se veía tan linda ella me gustaba tanto y saber que tendría una cita con ella me hacía feliz aunque enseguida los nervios me invadieron cuando vi lo hermosa que estaba con una falda de color blanco y una camiseta naranja claro y unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello estaba suelto aunque era costo era muy bonito esa chica morena me gustaba demasiado más sus rojizos ojos me quede enamorado más de lo que ya estaba de ella…

-perdonen la demora pero tardamos por que akane se le hizo tarde-

-nao eso no es verdad-

-descuiden chicas no hace mucho que llegamos cierto midorikawa-

-he…a si claro es verdad, tranquilas –

-nao –hablaba Hiroto- te vez tan linda más que de lo costumbre-

-gracias cariño, tú también te vez bien aunque tú eres de por sí muy lindo-

-gracias, pero tú más mi linda nao-

-no tu más mi lindo Hiroto-

-hmp –aclarando la voz ryuuji- perdón la intromisión de mi parte par de enamorados pero seguirán endulzándose el día o nos presentaran antes de ir a ver la película-

-es verdad….perdona ryuuji –hablaba nao-…akane amiga él es ryuuji amigo de mi novio y mi primo pero casi mi hermano-

-hola un gusto en conocerte-

-el gusto es mío, debo agregar que luces muy linda-

-muchas gracias ryuuji tu…también luces bien-

-gracias que amable-

-bueno entonces vamos a ver una película- hablaba nao abrasándose al brazo del pelirojo- vamos Hiroto busquemos una peli que ver-

-claro vamos-

* * *

><p>Los cuatro entramos al cinema y mientras ese par iba enfrente yo iba junto a akane aunque me gusta jamás he tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento seguro vino por compasión y por nao que es su amiga eso me decepciona un poco,<p>

Entramos a una sala a ver la película no supe que película era pero termine junto akane de un lado y del otro Hiroto para quedar junto a nao del otro lado me sentí nervioso por estar junto a ella en un lugar oscuro admito que jamás he salido con nadie a diferencia del señor popularidad que todas las chicas le llueven, de rato las luces de la sala se apagan y comienzan los créditos de la película y la película comienza muy bien parece una bella historia de amor hasta que lo triste comienza y claro se escucha el sollozar de las chicas en toda la sala vaya que molestas hasta que el sollozar de alguien a mi lado comienza y veo a akane con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, en ese momento no sé qué hacer no se me ocurre nada hasta que un golpecito en mi brazo derecho me llama la atención y miro a Hiroto…

-creo deberías ofrecerle un pañuelo señor insensibilidad-

-cierto….-comenzando a buscar-… rayos…-

-toma -entregándole un paquete de pañuelos pequeño- me debes una-

-gracias Hiroto-

Tomo el paquete desechable y saco una hoja del paquete de pañuelos y se lo ofrezco a akane muy amablemente con una sonrisa y sin pensarlo le dijo lo primero que se me viene a la mente…

-toma no deberías llorar, aunque te ves más hermosas con las lágrimas pero aún más sin ellas ten sé que es triste lo que le pasa pero a ti no te pasara lo mismo- sonriendo-

-gracias…ryuuji-

Después de eso a pesar de lo oscuro de la sala veo un sonrojo en sus mejillas después de tomar el pañuelo y a mí de inmediato me comienza a arder a cara, como es que dije algo tan cursi me quiero morir por decir esa tontería me doy golpes mentalmente ya que no quiero ser tan obvio de lo estúpido que sonó eso, de rato ella me llama tomándome del bazo y me giro hacia akane…

-muchas gracias ryuuji-

-de nada tranquila-

-sabes ryuuji...eres muy amable me alegra que Nao pensara en mi para invitarme a esta cita doble, estoy muy feliz…dime tu estas feliz…porque estoy aquí-

-claro me da gusto que seas tú de lo contrario no aceptaría este tipo de citas-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-bueno...akane...lo que pasa es que….tú me gustas, eres muy linda y cuando supe vendrías me puse feliz soy feliz de estar en una cita porque me gustas-

-enserio, mucho te gusto... ¿Qué tanto?-

-demasiado...akane –mirando a la peliroja-…serias mi novia akane, aceptarías ser mi novia y salir conmigo-

-sí, acepto…porque también me gustas mucho ryuuji desde hace un tiempo…pero jamás he encontrado valor de decírtelo…acepto ser tu novia-

-akane…me gustas mucho-

-tú también a mi ryuuji-

Fui feliz al saber que le gustaba y no pude detenerme y sin pensarlo la tome del mentón y me acerque lentamente a ella y bese sus labios fue un pequeño contacto ya que no quería ser empalagoso en mi primer beso con ella y un pequeño contacto basto y me aleje de ella encontrándome con su mirada tan brillante,

Después de la película los cuatro salimos del cine ambas iban enfrente hablando de la película o eso creí hasta que se alegaron algo de nosotros dos dejándonos a mí y a Hiroto atrás…

-dime midorikawa te gusto la película o te…te gusto mas el beso de akane-

-¿Qué estas diciendo? -sonrojado-

-nada, pero parece que eso responde mi pregunta-

-pues…pues métete en tus propios asuntos yo no te pido explicaciones de lo que haces con Nao-

-claro…bueno vamos es hora de ir al parque temático y tal vez podemos perdernos un rato para ver si te va bien con tu cita, más de lo que ya avanzaste señor _-"sé que es triste lo que le pasa pero a ti no te pasara lo mismo"_- sonriendo-

-¿q-que estas diciendo?-

-nada, vamos o no llegaremos al parque temático- alejándose-

-regresa aun no terminamos de hablar-

* * *

><p>Después de la nada agradable conversación con Hiroto los cuatro fuimos al parque temático y el casualmente sugerido separarnos y claro nao acepto, vaya no me sorprende le haga segunda en su plan claro seguro también es justo quieran estar a solas después de eso akane y yo nos fuimos por nuestra cuenta a varios lugares en el parque temático subiendo a un sinfín de juegos y después de cansarnos comenzamos a jugar en los pequeños puestos donde me gane un osos de peluche para Akane después de pasar un largo y agradable rato juntos decidimos descansar e ir a comer algo pasamos junto un rato agradables y después de eso pasamos paseando por el lugar tomándonos de la mano me alegraba ella correspondiera a mis sentimientos como yo a ella, la noche llego y se presentó un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que miramos juntos pasamos un agradable rato hasta que Hiroto me llamo por celular y conteste …<p>

-¿Qué quieres?-

-vaya forma de tratar a tu cuñado y amigo-

-bueno, que quieres amigo Hiroto-

-ya es tarde nos venos cercas de la salida del parque para llevar a las chicas a su casa-

-si de acuerdo nos vemos en un momento-

Después de colgar tome a Akane del hombro sugiriéndole que sería hora de llevarla a casa sin antes decirle lo bien que me la pase con ella…

-akane es tarde creo debería acompañarte a tu casa-

-si es verdad, muchas gracias ryuuji me divertí mucho realmente me alegra a ver aceptado la invitación de nao-

-yo también me siento feliz por aceptar y salir contigo…crees que podamos salir de nuevo-

-claro seguro a nao y a su novio le gustara-

-no, quiero decir...solos sin que nadie más venga a nuestra cita-

-he…claro sería mejor, me gustaría mucho volver a salir contigo-

-akane me alegra que aceptaras salir conmigo y que seas mi novia-

-si a mí también me alegra te amo ryuuji-

-y yo a ti akane-

Me acerque a ella y la bese y en este momento el beso duro un poco más pero fue algo tierno me alegraba conocer a una chica tan maravillosa y que ella saliera conmigo, me atreví a abrasarla y acercarla un poco a mí y después nos separamos lo cual a ella la sonrojo, bueno a mí también pero sabía ambos éramos felices y así lo demostrábamos por ahora, después del beso nos dirigimos hasta donde nos esperaba Hiroto y nao para llevar a ambas a su casa, caminamos los cuatro hasta la estación y yo me fui junto a akane y Hiroto junto a nao que bien nao vine en mi casa temporalmente así que seguro me vería con ambos más tarde…que tormento me espera…

Lleve a akane hasta su casa y al llegar a su casa me despedí de ella con otro…

-me dio gusto salir en esta cita doble-

-a mí también akane-

-bueno nos vemos el lunes en clases ryuuji-

-claro...bueno si bien quieres puedo venir por ti y acompañarte a clases-

-no, así está bien ademas mi casa esta dirección contraria a la escuela tendrías que regresarte y no quiero que por mi culpa llegues tarde mejor nos vemos en la entrada del instituto, si-

-esta bien...cierto te daré mi número celular para cualquier cosa-

-sí, y yo también te daré mi numero-

Después de intercambiar números de nuevo nos despedimos y espera a que entrara a su casa y después regrese a mi casa me sentía tan feliz, por haber salido en una cita doble conseguí una linda novia realmente me sentí feliz que el camino a casa lo sentí muy lento…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>espero les gustara este fic "<strong>_crossover_**" que realizo para los fans de estos dos animes**

**pronto traeré el siguiente capitulo ... **

**_MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~_ bye-bye**


	2. Nao & Ryuuji Midorikawa

**Saludos esta continuación la dividiré en dos partes la primera en como Nao Midorikawa conoció a ryuuji y la segunda del como conoció a hiroto,por ahora espero les guste esta continuación que narra nao y muy poco de narración de ryuuji al principio...**

**espero les guste**

_-la historia es original- (ninguno de los animes me pertenece solo es de sus Autores.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 2 : <strong>__**Nao y Ryuuji Midorikawa**_

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

A mi regreso seguía pensando en Akane me sentía tan feliz el tiempo parecía estar detenido que no prestaba mucha atención mientras iba directo a mi casa solo pensaba en el agradable día que pase junto a ella que no pude evitar un suspiro, vaya a mis 18 años estoy felizmente enamorado de una linda chica como los es Akane Hino,

Al llegar a mi casa me adentre con las llaves y para mi sorpresa no vi a Hiroto ni a Nao en casa seguro que se habían ido a otro lugar, que bien ya que no me gusta ser testigo de sus besos es algo extraño, cuando iba a subir las escaleras mi padre se acercó a mi quien iba dirección contraria a mí...

-¿midorikawa dónde estabas? –hablando en un tono serio-

-salí con unos amigos a estudiar-

-de acuerdo eso me da gusto, no me gusta que pierdas tu tiempo como tu prima entendido-

-claro, lo entiendo padre-

-bueno y como te ha ido con tu examen y en clases-

-espero los resultados de mi examen de la universidad de Tokio y me ha ido bien he sacado 10 en todo solo un 9.8 en inglés-

-midorikawa –sonando más serio- sabes que solo quiero que tengas excelentes notas así que espero no volver a saber tienes nueve sabes que quiero que tengas una excelente educación para un buen futuro adecuado y digno para ti-

-si padre, prometo mejorar y no sacar bajas notas-

-espero mucho de ti y lo sabes quiero conseguirte un buen lugar donde trabajo ahora-

-si padre-

-bueno será mejor que descanses te veré en la cena-

Mi padre paso y yo me fui a mi habitación, mi padre puede parecer muy estricto pero solo busca lo mejor para mi desde chico solo me pidió lo mejor claro también me ha consentido con muchas cosas pero también me esfuerzo por mí ya que quiero ir a la universidad de Tokio no quiero ir a la misma universidad que Hiroto o Nao ya que no quiero depender de ninguno, quiero ser dependiente como lo he sido siempre para no causarle problemas a mis padres que me cuidan demasiado…

Me quedo un rato en mi habitación dispuesto a dormir y no saber nada más que pensar en el agradable día junto a la linda akane y esperar hasta la cena…

* * *

><p><strong>[POV: Nao]<strong>

Mi nombre es Midorikawa Nao soy prima de Ryuuji Midorikawa y tengo 18 años y estoy en el último años de la preparatoria y desde que llegue de Okinawa a vivir con mis tíos he sido muy feliz ya que conocí a un chico muy amable aunque antes de decirle lo que sentía no sabía que era amigo de Ryuuji...

**[3 meses antes ~ junio]**

Siempre viví en Okinawa junto a mis padres toda mi vida pero a mis 18 años mi padre recibió un ascenso en su trabajo pero para ello tenía que mudarse a Seúl y para mi madre fue conveniente ya que ella dejo antes Seúl por seguir al mi padre, él es médico así que no tuvo más que aceptar y mi madre abogada pero yo no quería y admito que me puse necia en no ir pero ellos no podían dejarme sola ya que no había un familiar cercano hasta que mi padre pensó en el hijo de uno de sus tíos , al principio no les pareció ya que hace mucho que no sabían de esa familia y no quería que le pasara nada a su única hija y tras convencerlos con mi educación y del hecho que estaba por terminar la preparatoria aceptaron pero antes tenían que hablar con su familiar, mi destino entre ir a Seúl o estar en Japón dependía de unas personas que no conocía aunque la idea de ir con desconocidos no me estaba agradando del mucho pero no quería ir a Seúl y acostumbrarme a mas que el idioma después de un rato mi padre logro hablar con su primo y pedirle después de conversar largamente que si podía cuidar de mí una pequeña temporada en lo que terminaba mis estudios, al principio parece que su primo no estaba muy convencido ya que él no estaba para cuidar niños y menos su esposa además de que no quería dejar a una chica "desconocida" en su casa pero tal parece que otra persona acepto la idea ya que quería cuidar de mi como la hija que no tubo así que pensé seguro esa familia era de las que no podía tener niños y estaban acostumbrados a vivir para dos solamente, después de un rato mi padre colgó y me miro seriamente…

-estarás contenta no, la esposa de mi primo acepto que vayas a su casa…pero solo será hasta que termines la preparatoria después iras a una buena universidad en Seúl me entiendes jovencita-

-más que claro padre y bien que tan cercas viven esas personas-

-bueno ellos viven en Kyoto a un día en viaje en tren así que iras a esperarlos en la estación de aquí en adelante te iras sola-

-vamos cariño no la trates así, aunque Nao no entiendo tu necedad siempre eres obediente mira en Seúl hay muy buenas escuelas y podrás seguir estudiando haya, si te quedas aquí sería lo mismo ya que te tendrías que trasferir a otra escuela-

-ya, déjala pero quiero obedezcas a mi primo y su esposa como tus tutores temporales te estaré pasando una mensualidad con mi primo para cotizar lo que invertirá al cuidarte-

-soy tu hija no un negocio-

-sí, pero ellos tendrán que gastar más en ti crees que es fácil entrar en otra familia-

-bueno nao segura que quiere ir aún podemos cancelar y comprar tu pasaje de avión-

-quiero quedarme aquí, prometo no serles estorbo a tus primos padre además para que ir con ustedes igual me dejaran sola al cuidado de quien sea la asistente de ambos como siempre-

Después de eso mis padres se miraron mutuamente y mi madre suspiro mientras mi padre salía de la estancia…

-nao querida sé que te hemos dejado sola desde muy joven pero no es porque queríamos todo lo hacemos para que no te falta nada-

-lo sé pero...jamás les he pedido nada ahora solo quiero estar aquí es lo único que les pido a ambos por favor mamá te prometo después iré con ustedes pero no quiero alegarme de donde crecí-

-pero si de tus padres-

-vamos no me hagas ver como una necia que quiere alegarse de ustedes–

-eso es lo que eres, pero si es lo que quieres está bien pero solo un tiempo y quiero nos estés llamando mes con mes para saber si quieres ir donde nosotros-

-no tengo 8 años-

-como si los tuvieras para mi eres mi única hija entiende eso-

-está bien, perdona, perdón ambos-

-bueno entonces preparemos tu maleta y hablare con tu padre para que arreglemos lo de a que preparatoria iras –

-si gracias–

Después de esa conversación más calmados en la cena mis padres me pidieron fuera una hija para ellos no conocían mucho la situación de esa familia y no querían que les causara problemas a ellos, al terminar la cena padre se comunicó con su primo para arreglar el cambio de escuela…después de un mes me despedí de mis padres en la estación de Okinawa para ir a Tokio con un par de maletas para encontrarme con mis tíos…

-¿Nao que te pasa?- hablaba un pelirojo que estaba junto a ella-

-nada…solo pensaba en mis padres y el los tres meses que llevo aquí en Tokio con ryuuji y su familia-

-es verdad el jamás me conto tú eras su prima, vaya amigo siempre me cuenta todo menos que me había enamorado de su casi hermana-

-bueno…fue extraño ya que sin conocer a Ryuuji lo envidie y pensé sería un presumido y engreído al escuchar lo bien que hablaban sus padres de el-

Al llegar a la estación en Tokio me dirigí a encontrarme con los primos de mi padre mientras buscaba una taquilla telefónica para hablarles una mujer se acercó a mí y tras de ella un hombre que al verlo tan serio me asustaba…

-¿tú eres Nao Midorikawa? –Sonriéndole a la chica-

-¿he?...si...quienes son o es usted-

-soy Sakura y él es Ken Midorikawa somos tus tíos-

La mujer es decir mi tía parecía muy agradable su sonrisa me inspiraba confianza y era de cabello castaño largo y rizado con una piel blanca y unos ojos negros muy bonitos parecía muy gentil…pero el hombre tras de ella se miraba tan serio algo moreno de un cabello corto en un tono verde oscuro y ojos negros y el hecho de traer traje me asustaba parecía una matón a sueldo…

-vaya eres tan linda es bueno que tus padres nos enviaron una foto de ti para reconocerte- abrazándola- aunque eres tan idéntica a mí de joven, siempre quise tener una hija tan linda así como tu …pero no pude-

-pero…acaso...no tiene hijos, lo siento mucho…pero sabe siempre pueden adoptar un lindo bebé –

-Sakura deja de confundir a la chica, vamos al automóvil seguro tu hijo no tarda de regresar de la escuela-

-ya oí, vamos querida seguro estarás cansada, vamos al auto ahí hablaremos, espero te sientas cómoda en nuestra casa-

¿Hijo? entonces si tenían un hijo…acaso era de esas familias que a pesar de tener hijos no los ven como tal por que los odian porque es hijo de un amate porque esa impresión me daba cuando ese hombre mi tío en un tono muy serio dijo -"_vamos al automóvil seguro tu hijo no tarda de regresar de la escuela_"- seguro que o no era hijo de él o era adoptado pobre pequeñito,

Al llegar al estacionamiento después de dejar la estación e ir junto a mi tía vi un automóvil muy caro de esos de lujo pensé, estas perdonas prefieren gastar en los lujos que en su pequeño hijito de algunos 10 años ahora entendía a mis padres que medaban todo esta familia era lo contrario, mi tío coloco las maletas en el maletero y entre en el asiento de asta para después ellos subieran enfrente y mi tío comenzara a conducir

-Gracias por dejarme vivir con ustedes tíos se me olvido agradecerles su molestia-

-tranquila Nao eres bienvenida, además si tus padres tenían que viajar y no querías estar sola en Okinawa nos alegra pensarás en nosotros, siempre quise una hija con quien hablar, cocinar y pasar las tardes con una muy agradable conversación como las que tiene las madres con sus hijos-

-ya tienes a tu hijo -hablaba el padre de Ryuuji- a quien desde muy joven lo has llevado a tu ritmo-

-sí, pero no es lo mismo ya que cuando estudia ni caso me hace-

-eso me alegra él es un hombre y le espera lo mejor y se da cuenta que no debe perder el tiempo en tonterías-

-que cruel...en fin Nao querida espero que tú puedas seguir mi ritmo si-

-claro tía - sonriendo-

Me quede escuchando ellos tiene un hijo llamado ryuuji el cual se escuchaba como un hijo ideal para mis tíos me sentí celosa seguro él era el hijo ideal y el típico chico cerrado que solo se dedica a él y no dedica tiempo a nadie más que el ya entendía por qué mi tía desde un momento me vio cómo su hija seguro su hijo ni caso le hace a sus padres que insolencia desde antes de conocerlo ya me desagrado ese chico…

Llegamos a una bonita casa amplia en una zona residencial bajamos del automóvil y con la ayuda de mi tía saque mis maletas y me adentre a la casa junto con ella quien me llevo a mi habitación en la segunda planta, la casa era igual de agrande a mi casa pero el ambiente se sentía cálido parecía una familia muy bien acomodada subí por las escaleras y después de pasar algunas habitación llegue a la que sería mi habitación…

-esta es tu habitación espero te guste –

-si muchas gracias es muy linda-

-bueno te gustaría descansar o ver la casa-

-me gustaría mucho conocer la casa –

-bueno sígueme te llevare a conocer la casa se puede ver muy grande pero no lo es sígueme…-mirando el reloj- seguro ryuuji no tardar y después podrías ir con él a conocer los alrededores-

-no, no quisiera molestarlo-

-tranquila cuando supo que vendrías se puso feliz…bueno casi…la verdad no es como que le dé gusto si cuando su amigo se queda a dormir lo trata como si fuera otro más en su familia-

-bueno…espero por lo menos llevarme bien con el-

-seguro te vera como una hermana ya que él es hijo único-

Después de eso seguí a mi tía por la casa y me mostro cada lugar del segundo piso al bajas por las escaleras se abrió la puerta d entrada y entro un chico en la casa era casi no era muy parecido a mí, solo vi a mi tía correr a abrazar a el chico…

-ryuuji llegaste como te fue-

-bien hice lo que pediste aquí está el folder-

-bueno dáselo a ella no a mí, cierto ven ryuuji –tomándolo de la mano y acercarlos- ella es Nao es hija de un primo de tu padre espero se lleven bien-

-sí, un gusto en conocerte Nao mi nombre es Ryuuji un gusto...cierto me encargue de matricularte en la misma preparatoria que yo-

-Nao querida él es mi hijo y bueno le pedimos que se encargara de su matrícula mientras íbamos por ti Ryuuji es muy independiente y responsable y nos llena de orgullo y felicidad-

-mamá que pena creerá que soy un antipático-

-bueno entonces el dejo debo ver lo de la comida-

Mi tía se fue dejándome con él no sabía que hacer además quería pregustar el por qué nos parecíamos bastante y por qué rayos tenía el cabello largo muchas preguntas se hacían en mi cabeza….

-Nao quieres conocer los alrededores-

-¿he? si por favor-

-vamos entonces-

-cierto, es un gusto en conocerte ryuuji primo espero nos llevemos bien-

-claro espero lo mismo-

Note que él era muy diferente a lo que pensaba era un chico muy agradable y quería estar junto a mi primo y conocerlo ya que viviríamos juntos por el siguiente años….

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>espero les gustara y fuera del agrado<br>la siguiente continuación sera de como nao conoció a hiroto...bueno hasta entonces.**

_ MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ bye-bye_


	3. Nao & Hiroto Kiyama

**Saludos les traigo continuación espero les guste la parte donde nao conoce a hiroto despues de esta continuamos con ryuuji y el como y cuando se enamoro de Hino, así que antes les dejo esta continuación,espero les guste...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap: 3 Nao &amp; Hiroto Kiyama<strong>

Salí junto a ryuuji y conocí a una persona muy diferente de lo que pensaba si dicen que las apariencias engañan es verdad recorrimos toda la zona hasta regresar a casa y una vez en el jardín le hice las preguntas que tenía guardadas…

-dime ryuuji, ¿Por qué tienes el cabello largo incluso más que yo?-

-bueno…es una historia interesante pero resumiendo un día reñí con mi padre que es muy estricto conmigo y comencé a descuidar mi imagen incluido el largo del cabello hasta que un día me dio una paliza a mis 12 años y me dijo que me comportara que no me soportaría un berrinche solo porque le grite que no era perfecto y no podía mantener una calificación siempre de 10-

-entonces solo por una mala nota hiciste un berrinche y dejaste crecer tu cabello-

-sí, pero la verdad después de que regrese a mi ropa normal me dio pereza cortarme el cabello incluso un amigo dijo que se me veía mejor el cabello así que corto y por ello decidí dejarlo así-

-bueno lo admito me gusta tu cabello y dime mi tío siempre tiene esa cara-

-claro para todo pero en el fondo ya lo conozco aunque no lo creas le da gusto conocer a la hija de su primo ya que él se llevaba bien con tu padre cuando niños-

-si claro, si lo dices tú lo creeré-

Así el fin de semana paso y solo dos días y me acostumbre a mi familia a Ryuuji en ocasiones en vez de llamarlo _"primo"_ le llamaba "hermano" aunque sería mayor ya que es dos meses mayor a mi….

después de eso llego mi tan esperado primer día de clases desde una semana antes ya se había hecho mi matriculación y la compra de mi uniforma ya que es una preparatoria privada así que junto a ryuuji fui a clases aunque me sorprendía que estando ya en preparatoria usen uniformes en mi anterior escuela a no era así, el uniforme era una falda a tablones color rojo con una camisa blanca unisex y un moño rojo para las chicas y un saco color peach y un calzado negro como unas medias color carne lijero blancas a decir verdad creí era horrendo después se veía mejor puesto, en los chicos solo cambiaba el moño por una corbata roja y el pantalón azul marino…en fin

Ambos subíamos una colina para llegar al instituto Roam admito que estaba muy nerviosa que apenas y sabía por dónde iba solo seguía a ryuuji hasta que el me tomo de la mano…

-tranquila estaré contigo o dejo de ser tu primo-

-gracias ryuuji, bien…-tomando aire- estoy lista para…-dando media vuelta- …regreso a casa-

-vamos de una vez muévete-

Así termine yendo como niña pequeña a clases, ryuuji me dejo frete a la orientación para saber dónde iría a tomar el inicio de mi curso y quien me ayudaría , esperaba sentada frete a la sala de orientación cuando un chico pelirojo de tez blanca, ojos ámbar llego y se sentó a dos sillas de mi me sentía nerviosa aparte de ryuuji no conocía a nadie así que pensé en hacer amigos, pero me quede pensando _¿si lo malinterpreta?_ así que mejor me quede quieta en esa silla abrasando mi bolso cuando los dos peores minutos pasaron salió una mujer de la oficina acercándose a mi…

-Señorita Nao-

-s-si señora-

-toma esta es tu lista de estudio y horarios y…-mirando al pelirojo-…a Hiroto me da gusto verte aquí, Hiroto quiero que lleves esta chica a tu clases estarán en el mismo curso y me gustaría mucho la apoyaras en ponerse al día-

-si claro profesora-

-bueno Nao te dejo con el delegado de tu clases para que te acompañe-

La mujer se adentró de nuevo a su oficina y después de eso el comenzó a caminar y lo seguí en silencio, no sabía que decir_, ¿hola? _sería lo más correcto y después que le diría… ¡ha! quería salir corriendo mire al chico y me parecía muy guapo pero estaba tan serio, seguro no le agradaba es normal que cuando un chico cree que una chica es simpática le hable, pero él ni me miraba, a falta de mi mami quería a ryuuji, quería ir con el ahora…

Llegamos a un salón y entramos era notorio que llegaba tarde...claro mi primer día y llegó tarde, es culpa de la mujer esa y de este fulano si no era mi culpa cierto….

-Hiroto llegas tarde- hablaba el profesor-

-perdone profesor pero la asesora me pidió ir ya que ella es una alumna y estará en este grupo-

-de acuerdo…bien tú preséntate-

-s-si enseguida-

Me pare frete donde me pedía el profesor mientras miraba de reojo a donde iba a sentarse ese chico y al ver entre la multitud ahí estaba el ryuuji estaba en mi misma clase estaba tan feliz así que me llene de energía…

-Hola mi nombre es Midorikawa Nao y vengo de Okinawa me trasferí aquí, espero llevarme bien con todos-

Enseguida todo el mundo comenzó a gritar "_bienvenida_" entre algunos chicos y chicas hasta que el profesor después de buscar un lugar vacío una chica alzo la mano…

-profesor aquí hay un lugar para Nao si quiere puede sentarse aquí-

-bueno, señorita nao puede tomar asiento por favor la señorita Hino le ayudara a ponerse al día en mi clase-

-si-

Comencé a caminar hacia los asientos de la izquierda para sentarme casi en el penúltimo escritorio frete a esa chica mientras avanzaba mire donde ryuuji pero él ni me miraba vaya me ignora pero casi sin pensarlo mire un poco atrás y ese chico cruzo mirada conmigo desvié la mirada ya que me senté en mi escritorio _-¿Por qué me miraba?-_ me preguntaba seguro que se burlaba de mi de mi si seguro que no le agrade….

Paso la hora y Akane me invito a estar con ella y sus amigas en el almuerzo aunque yo quería ir con ryuuji, si tenía complejo de hermanita menor al termino del almuerzo regrese a clases y al entrar en el salón me encontré con él, la campana aun no sonaba por lo cual estaba vacío intente salir pero el llamo mi atención...

-oye...espera-

-s-si...dime- mirando al pelirojo acercarse-

-creo no me presente contigo como es debido cierto-

-e-enserio, no me di cuenta-

-bueno déjame presento, soy Hiroto Kiyama y soy el delegado de la clase la verdad no sabía cómo hablarte ya que pareces ser una chica muy agradable y me agradas espero podamos...llevarnos bien –sonriendo- quiero ser tu amigo Nao-

-s-si claro…espera, como sabes mi nombre-

-lo olvidas te presentaste ante la clase-

-cierto...perdona a-aun no me llevo bien con nadie-

-bueno si es así puedo mostrarte la escuela la siguiente hora es para los clubs y si no has elegido uno como delegado es mi deber aconsejarte algún club-

-bueno...gracias-

-dime Hiroto, si Nao-

-sí, gracias h-Hiroto-

Después de eso la campaña de clases sonó y me fu a mi escritorio para después el salón llenarse para el cambio de hora para los clubs deportivos, sociales y culturales…

-después de eso jamás te alejaste de mí-

-mentira…Hiroto te encelaste de Ryuuji enseguida cuando nos vistes irnos juntos a casa-

-no es verdad-

-claro que si nos alcanzaste y trataste muy mal a ambos uno por robarte a la chica que te gustaba y a mí como "_infiel"_ cuando no éramos más que compañeros de clases-

-bueno...fue un malentendido- dándole la espalda -sonrojado-

-estas sonrojado, eso dice que es verdad –riendo un poco-

-no es verdad y no estoy sonrojado-

Después de eso fui junto a Hiroto a ver los muchos clubs dentro del edificio de clases se comportó muy amable como un representante de casa club a describir muy bien cada uno y sus actividades extras y en que materias me ayudaban con puntos extras algunos después de los clubs sociales y culturales salimos a ver los clubs deportivos todos eran geniales hasta que paramos cercas de la cancha de futbol….ahora que lo pensaba en ninguno había visto a ryuuji ¿Dónde estaría? estaría bien pregustarle a Hiroto por él, no seguro que no lo ubicaba aunque se sentaban muy cercas uno del otro…

-¿bien a que club te unirás, Nao?-

-bueno...aún estoy indecisa-

-bueno puedes pensarlo por esta tarde y puedes inscribirte mañana en el club que te agrade-

-si lo pensare, gracias Hiroto-

-si quieres mi consejo un club debe ser algo que te guste mucho una actividad que te haga feliz…como un amigo le gusta el futbol pero…lo dejo temporalmente para estudia, así que busca algo que te guste y llévalo a cabo-

-ya veo…si lo pensare y mañana me escribiré a alguno-

-bueno….por ahora no estoy en el club quiere ver algún lugar-

-no, quisiera pensarlo a solas-

-claro entiendo, bueno iré al club de futbol si quieres podemos vernos después-

-si claro, gracias Hiroto-

Después de eso regrese al edificio de clases dejando a Hiroto, me sentía nerviosa a su lado así que sentía que junto a él no podía pensar que club elegir así que seguí mi camino sola hasta que me encontré con la chica de antes…

-hola Nao-

-hola Akane-

-dime no estás en un club-

-no, por ahora no he elegido uno-

-qué te parece voleibol, casi todas las chicas de la clase están aquí ya que cada vez que tenemos practica para un torneo se nos da solo un pequeño curso para no reprobar las materias y no interfiere en tus estudio como otros club-

-vaya...me converse...pero no soy buena en voleibol-

-vamos inténtalo seguro te gustara, es más puedes practicar con nosotras si quieres-

-enserio…gracias pero no tengo uniforme-

-es verdad...bueno que tal si nos miras si te convenzo te unes, si-

-claro, porque no, Akane sido muy amable conmigo desde que legue-

-bueno entonces ven conmigo Nao-

Me quede en aquel club a ver la práctica de voleibol de akane y las demás chicas la verdad desde ahí se veía el club de futbol también y mire a través del juego de voleibol la práctica de futbol y vi jugar desde lejos a Hiroto y anotar un gol vaya me sorprendí era un gran jugado, pero regresando mi vista al club y la práctica de akane me convencía así que acepte el club de voleibol, pero como el profesor a cargo del club estaba ausente mañana al entrar akane prometió llevarme con la profesora a cargo del club para mi inscripción,

La campana sonó y lo que era una hora libre para que los clubs tomaran un descanso antes de las clases normales entre al edificio y me encontré con ryuuji en el salón…

-Ryuuji… ¿Qué haces aquí creí estabas en un club?-

-no, la verdad prefiero estudiar para la universidad que jugar en un club-

-que mal-

-dime te has unido ya a alguno-

-sí, me uniré al club de voleibol con esa chica Akane ella es muy amable-

-¿he?...si supongo que lo es…dime el delegado te mostró la escuela o debo hacerlo yo-

-si me mostró el lugar pero…aprovechemos y muéstrame mejor el instituto si-

-estoy ocupado- leyendo un libro-

-muévete -sacudiéndolo del brazo- por favor si, hazlo por tu hermana menor-

-no eres mi hermana-

-vamos muéstrale la escuela a la chica nueva-

-esa es tarea del delegado no mía, si me ven fuer a de clases me regañaran-

-pero…acaso no es hora libre-

-de acurdo….vamos te mostrare el lugar-

-gracias hermanito-

-que lió –suspirando-

Después de convencer a Ryuuji fuimos juntos a recorrer la escuela de arriba a abajo y después de la hora libre regresamos a las ultimas horas de clases después de eso ambos nos fuimos juntos a casa…salíamos del instituto cuando no de mucho de caminar Hiroto apareció frente a ambos….

-hey tu mal amigo- señalando a ryuuji-

-¿me hablas a mí?-

-quien más…cómo pudiste hacerme esto después de que te dije que me gustaba-

-¿de qué me hablas?- confundido por la aparición de Hiroto-

-de ella- señalando a Nao-

-¿Qué con ella?-

-te dije que me gusto la chica nueva y que quería usar de pretexto el ir a acompañarla a su casa y tú te me adelantes mal amigo, ya no te quiero ver más-

-¿Hiroto…?-

-no me hables Midorikawa- hablándole a ryuuji-

-Hiroto la chica nueva…-

-¿Qué te gusta también acaso? confiésalo frete a mí y ella-

-Hiroto…ella es…-

-aún recuerdo la cara que tenías cuando Ryuuji te dijo que éramos "_hermanos_" te pusiste tan rojo que solo nos diste la espalda a ambo, creí saldrías corriendo pero el que mejor se fue Ryuuji-

-yo no lo recuerdo… p-perdona pero los caballeros no tenemos memoria-

-si claro Hiroto-

-¿t-tu hermana?-

-si, a cierto se me olvido presentarlos perdona…..peo creí sería fácil de deducirlo por el apellido-

-_**….**_- callado-

-de acuerdo si tanto quieres acompañarlo hazlo –empujando a Nao a Hiroto- además quería ir a la biblioteca –alegándose de ambos- y seguro que ella no me hubiera dejado, así que llévala si quieres-

Ryuuji se fue pero intente alcanzarlo pero él me tomo de la mano y me acerco a Hiroto para que me tomara de la mano…

-bien...hiroto puedes llevarla a casa me serias de ayuda pero…le pones un dedo encima y me olvido eres mi amigo-

Después de eso ryuuji se fue y nos quedamos en ese camino a un lado de la escuela, el ambiente entre ambos se tensó hasta que siento que Hiroto tomaba con fuerza mi mano pero sin lastimarme y lo mire se notaba nervioso y me dirigió la mirada y yo a él…

-Nao me gustas, sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero realmente me gustas quiero salir contigo, se mi novia por favor, realmente creí algo mal y sentí celos ya que realmente me gustas–

-yo….-

-conozco a ryuuji desde niños así que si eres su hermana… ¿espera él no tiene hermanas?...ese me mintió-

-bueno….ryuuji y yo somos más primos pero creo que nos vemos casi como hermanos-

-dime...realmente son familia-

-sí, claro lo somos-

-entonces es como si ya te conociera porque casi siempre estoy con el así que si no me aceptas ahora usare de pretexto mi amistad con él para verte cada día-

-ya veo...bueno...a mí...si eres muy a migo de ryuuji...acepto salir contigo...pero solo salir por el momento quiero llegar a conocerte-

-claro lo entiendo...ten una cita conmigo, si-

-claro...pero creo debo pedir permiso a mis tíos y a ryuuji para salir con su amigo-

-claro, lo entiendo- sonriendo-

Después de ese día salimos el fin de semana y después de un mes comenzamos a ser novios claro que creo que la amistad entre ryuuji él se hizo más reservada ya que a él no le gusta escuchar lo que su amigo hacía en sus salidas con su novia…lo entiendo me imagino que siendo al revés entendería bien la situación.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>espero les gustara mucho hasta la siguiente espero no demorar mucho es esta ocasión traje continuación doble, así que espero es gustara y no fuera muy largo y pesada las continuaciones..<strong>

_ MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ bye-bye_


	4. Ryuuji & Akane Hino

**saludos les traigo continuación espero les guste mucho ,**

**el siguiente solo es el como akane se fijo en ryuuji y su segunda cita espero les gustes ..y mas esta ****continuación**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap: 4 Ryuuji &amp; Akane Hino<strong>

_*Como me enamore de ti*_

-Ryuuji pudo decirme antes que tú y el eran familia o tu-

-vamos Hiroto no estés reclamando, además no sabía eran amigos-

-en fin será mejor que te lleve a casa a este paso ryuuji olvidara que soy su amigo y me reclamara por no llevarte a casa-

-si vamos seguro el ya habrá regresado…me pregunto cómo le fue con Akane cuando la invite estuvo feliz pero frete a él se puso muy a la defensiva-

-tranquila seguro que le fue bien a ambos-

-bueno vamos...dime te quedas a cenar-

-claro, porque no-

* * *

><p><strong>[POV: Nao]<strong>

Hiroto y yo nos quedamos un rato cercas de un parque y después de ese lugar decidimos regresar a casa ya que la noche comenzaba y el frio comenzaba a ser insoportable Hiroto me acompaño hasta la casa de mis tíos y llame al timbre para que minutos después mi tía abrirá…

-hola tía-

-Nao querida pasa acaso olvidaste la llave-

-si se podría decir ya que estaba con ryuuji y no las lleve conmigo-

-ryuuji…cierto el llego ya hace un rato-

-ya está aquí iré a verlo…-

-espera, -deteniéndola Hiroto- yo quiero ir además es mi amigo-

-claro, es verdad ve Hiroto-

-ven Nao querida ayúdame un rato, Hiroto ya sabes el camino cierto-

-si señora gracias, con permiso-

* * *

><p><strong>[POV: Hiroto]<strong>

Después de llegar a la casa de Midorikawa ella se fue con la madre de ryuuji y yo subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de ryuuji, al abrir la puerta lo vi dormido sobre la cama parecía inconsciente así que me acerque a él y lo desperté como siempre "_amablemente_"…

-despierta…-tirando de la cobija- midorikawa ya es de día vamos arriba-

-¡deja dormir! –Viendo a Hiroto-...a eres tú –regresando a acostarse-… déjame dormir-

-vamos levántate o usare la fuerza-

-inténtalo, no me levantare -abrazando una almohada-

-está bien….sabes hoy me la pase genial con Nao claro que no puedo controlarme con lo bella que es y en cada pretexto que tenía la bese y….-golpeado con una almohada-…. ¿qué te pasa?-

-no quiero saber lo que hagas con tu novia….aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que mi amigo salga con mi prima solo de pensarlo tiemblo-

-ni que fuera la gran cosa bueno y me llamaras cuñado algún día -sentándose en la cama-

-jamás… –sentándose en la orilla de la cama- no me acostumbro a verte ni como el novio de Nao-

-vamos sabes a futuro si me caso con ella seremos familia y quiero que comiences a llamarme cuñado-

-nunca…primero prefiero que termines con ella ya le buscare a alguien mejor para ella-

-mal amigo…en fin como te fue con esa chica Akane mi "_cuñado_" ryuuji-

-me llama así y terminas en el hospital más cercano-

-tranquilo, bien como te fue con esa chica hasta donde vi parecía que les iba bien dime serán novios o volverán a verse después-

-bueno...quieres saber realmente-

-claro cuéntame-

-jamás deja de estar de chismoso en mi vida-

-que amigo, dime te gusta mucho-

-sí y no tienes idea del cuanto–

-bueno, ¿cuánto te gusta ella dime?-

-mucho…desde hace 2 años-

-tanto y como es que no sabía, se supone somos amigos y me dices todo-

-bueno casi y además estabas tan ocupado con tu anterior novia que apenas y hablábamos-

-bueno ya dime cuando fue que comenzó a gustarte o la conociste-

-bueno…fue en segundo años estábamos en la mitad del curso y estaba cercas los exámenes-

* * *

><p><strong>[POV: Ryuuji]<strong>

hace dos años en segundo estaba en la biblioteca del centro donde había quedado con Hiroto desde el día anterior para estudia para nuestro examen y que nos fuera bien a ambos, mientras buscaba varios libros me llego un mensaje de Hiroto que ya estaba en camino y no tardaría ,así que apague el teléfono dejándolo en vibrador y me fui a sentar en una de las mesas de la biblioteca me senté en una mesa a comenzar a repasar los temas que sabia o intuía estaría en las pruebas cuando otro mensaje llego tiempo después de Hiroto de que no podía llegar y nos veíamos en la cafetería que estaba a dos cuadras tome los libros y decidí irme cuando me acerque a la caja para entregar los libros vi a esa chica tenía unos ojos cual rubí muy bonitos y brillantes me pareció muy linda en un segundo…

-eso libros son los que se llevara-

-¿qué?, no... vine a dejarlos ya que no puedo acomodarlos-

-está bien-

-espere...puedo...puedo llevarme los libros cierto-

-claro, solo sellaría el libro y le daría un tiket-

-está bien, llevare estos libros-

-de acurdo enseguida le hare el trámite de salida de los libros-

Ella tomo los libros y se fue a hacerme un tiket no le aparte la vista quería verla un rato más, a diferencia de mi amigo no tenía la manía de _-"chica que me gusta chica que ligo"-_ sino solo la miraba además seguro un vago como yo no le interesaría, cuando regresaba mire el nombre de su gafete de presentación y con una sonrisa y muy amable me entrego en una bolsa de papel los libros…

-muchas gracias –

-sí, me voy…gracias-

Salí de esa biblioteca solo pensando en el nombre de esa chica "_Hino_", que bonito me apresure a llegar a la cafetería y ahí estaba Hiroto con su novia Yagami a quien después ella se levante y le dio una bofetada mientras se levantaba y salía con lágrimas en los ojos no tenía que pensar mucho habían terminado, creo era la sexta novia con la que terminaba, me acerque hasta la mesa y me senté frete a el….

-bruja….-susurrando-

-no deberías expresarte así de las mujeres-

-ryuuji has llegado que bien, ahora no estoy tan trise-

-que paso creí habías dicho era la ideal-

-bueno si…pero sabes supe que ella es del tipo que no me gusta además no me gusta este con tanto chico así que le dije que terminamos-

-bueno es animadora es normal este animando a todos los chicos-

-si pero además es una chismosa dijo que ella y yo…bueno...tu sabes les dijo a sus amigas las porritas que ambos ya habías tenido… sexo-

-¿es verdad?-

-¡claro que no!, saldré con muchas chicas pero jamás haría el amor con nadie almenos de no saber que será la indicada no soy como muchos chicos –

-claro…y bueno solo por ello me sacaste de la biblioteca-

-sí, además creo seria ir mejor a alguna de nuestras casas a estudia-

-no, sabes lo importante que es un examen para mí-

-lo sé por ello no vas ya al club de futbol….dime lo dejaras-

-no, claro que no…después de los exámenes regresare al club-

-como sea eres mi amigo y siempre respetare lo que hagas sin preguntar mucho-

* * *

><p>-¿Cuándo dije eso, soy el primero que quiere saber de tu vida, cuando se supone dije que no quería saber?-<p>

-bueno lo dijiste se feliz con saberlo, además si le eres infiel a Nao o te propasas realmente sabrás quien soy y no como tu amigo-

-ya entendí, bueno continua con tu historia-

* * *

><p>Después de salir de la cafetería tras comer una hamburguesa nos fuimos cada quien a nuestras casas hasta el día de clases a la hora de los clubs decidí ir a la biblioteca pero Hiroto no me dejo y me arrastro con él porque había un partido importante y tenía que jugar según el así que participe en …ese torneo y terminamos ganado después me fui de nuevo y al perder mi hora de estudio me decidí ir a clases después de cambiarme del uniforme de futbol por el de clases mientras iba por el pasillo en el salón de aun lado vi a esa chica entrando junto a yagami acaso eran amigas no eso seria una pesadilla, después de que entraron mire un poco hacia donde ella estaba , se veía tan hermoseaba me sentía feliz de que fuéramos a la misma escuela,<p>

al año siguiente las clases se intercambiaron y ella quedo en el mismo salón que yo me sentía tan feliz ya que desde el asiento donde estaba podía ver bien a Hino en ese mismo años supe su nombre "_Hino Akane_" quería hablarle pero a diferencia de mi mejor amigo no tenía tanta palabra con las chicas así que solo me resigne a mirarla desde lejos y a mitad del curso llego Nao la verdad ni importancia le di, a ella la vería todo el tiempo en mi casa solo miraba a Akane y al ver su amabilidad extrema incluso con la desconocida de mi prima Nao sin duda se ganó mi admiración y después se hizo amiga de Nao sentía que ahora estaba más lejos aunque siempre que Nao me buscaba Akane estaba tres pasos atrás de ella y solo así la podía ver aunque me relajaba lo más posible para no hacerle notar lo nervioso que estaba por estar junto a ella a la chica que me gustaba…

* * *

><p>-que cursi- hablaba Hiroto-<p>

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-si tanto te gustaba hubieras ido y se lo hubaras dicho-

-a perdón señor popular con las chicas pero no soy tan directo como tú a eso me recuerda que incluso eres tan directo que me echaste en cara que por que salía con la chica que te gustaba sin antes saber que éramos familiares-

-eso no tiene nada que ver-

-recuerdo que después estabas tan rojo que no podías hablar-

-n-no es verdad-

-claro que si estabas celoso de tu amigo porque creías te había robado a la chica nueva-

-eso…no es verdad-

-claro incluso aun titubeas porque sabes es verdad-

-bueno basta ya con eso…dime volverás a salir con ella o se harán novios-

-realmete…le pedí fuéramos novios…-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-no te diré-

-dime-

-no lo hare basta de preguntar-

-mal cuñado no te quiero-

-deja de decirme cuñado-

-no cuñado, porque eres muy malo-

* * *

><p><strong>[POV: Nao]<strong>

-parece que ryuuji y Hiroto están jugando- hablaba la madre de ryuuji-

-para mi aprese que pelean….iré a verlos- [sonido de celular]- quien es…-tomando su celular Nao y ver la pantalla-…es akane –contestando- Hola Akane como estas-

-hola Nao-

-que bien que llamas no quería espera hasta el lunes…dime como te fue en la cita-

-yo...bueno...fue bien solo llamaba para decirte gracias por la invitación me divertí mucho-

-no agradezcas además sé que te gusta ryuuji y quería que el saliera una vez por todas y que mejor que tu amiga-

-muchas gracias en pensar en mi pero no lo digas de esa manera…parece que quieres forzarlo a que se enamore de mi-

-no te gustas….creí que si-

-bueno...no importa debo colgar-

-espera akane, solo quiero saber algo-

-que es-

-ya eres su novia, dijo puedo comenzar a llamarte cuñada o prefieres prima-

-Nao no seas tan directa…aunque…si el me pidió ser su novia-

-enserio, que bien amiga cuéntame los detalles-

-no, no quiero…además estoy feliz creí que el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-bueno...creí él era como su amigo, Hiroto que siempre tenía muchas chicas tras de él y bueno…al compararme con las chicas de Hiroto no tenía oportunidad con ryuuji además de que parece muy serio y callado creí que jamás me notaria-

-uno no hables así de Hiroto el ya cambio y dos ryuuji no es como el seguro que lo veías serio solo porque para él es más importante el estudio pero seguro que contigo eso cambiara-

-¿lo crees?-

-claro, es más porque no salimos mañana también a un pequeño paseo-

-no, además seguro que tiene planes-

-si sus planes son los que yo le dijo así que mañana nos vemos en el parque natural del centro a medio día si, ponte muy linda-

-espera nao...se…-

-vamos no dudes se puntual-

* * *

><p><strong>[POV: Akane]<strong>

Nao es tan distinta a ryuuji aunque se parecen mucho nao es una gran amiga muy energética mientras él es un chico muy agradable y caballeroso por fuera son iguales pero por dentro ambos son tan distintos y la forma de ser de ryuuji es la que me hizo enamorarme de el desde un principio….

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>espero les gustara mucho hasta la siguiente...<strong>

_MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~_ **bye-bye.**


	5. Como me enamore de ti

**saludos les traigo el ultimo capitulo de este fic espero les gustase mucho en fin dejo lo lean...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap: 5 Ryuuji &amp; Akane Hino<strong>

_*Como me enamore de ti y nuestra segunda cita*_

**[POV: Akane]**

Cuando me enamore de ryuuji fue hace mucho estaba en primer año tal vez el ni siquiera lo recuerde pero me había perdido y no sabía cómo llegar a la ceremonia a los alumnos de ingreso así que un profesor al verme en el pasillo me iba a comenzar a reñir y castigar cuando él se acercó a mi…

-perdone profesor, -dirigiéndose a akane- con que aquí estabas te dije que nuestra ceremonia era de este lado-

-¿he? si claro, com-permiso-

Nos alegamos de ese profesor y el con una sonrisa me dijo que no tuviera miedo que se notaba también era nueva en la escuela y no sabía dónde estaba las clases así que me acompaño al grupo de ceremonia de los de primer curso me imagino el había salido por un momento de aquel salón porque me llevo directo y se fue hasta un grupo enorme de chicos desde ese momento me sentí agradecida y feliz y muchas veces intente hablarle pero las oportunidades jamás se dieron hasta aquel día que lo vi de nuevo en la biblioteca del centro mientras ayudaba en mi trabajo de medio tiempo pero no pude hablarle mucho así que creí que la oportunidad no se repetiría nunca ,

en mi tercer año en el instituto estuvimos en el mismo salón y desde mi escritorio lo miraba aunque no me miraba el me gustaba y sentía que sería de esos amores que jamás se confiesan y solo quedan en el anonimato pero algo cambio a mitad del curso una chica entro al salón cuando la vi creí era ryuuji pero él estaba en su lugar y era claro esa persona era una mujer creí solo era una casualidad pero cuando escuche su apellido no creí mas en las casualidades, tanta similitud el mismo apellido no eran casualidades así que decidí que si era el destino tenía que ser su amiga,

Desde el primer día me hice amiga de Nao y la invite al club después de que ese vanidoso dejo de acaparar su tiempo, sabía que el delegado no perdería su oportunidad, bueno yo tampoco y la invite a mi mismo club y acepto…pero a la salida de ese día al verlos irse juntos tenía curiosidad de saber que eran, ¿amigos? ¿Vecinos? ¿Clones? o peor aún ¿novios?,

El tiempo paso y Nao comenzó a hablarme de su primo hasta que le pregunte que quien era y mi sorpresa no fue tanto pero me sorprendí al saber que ella y ryuuji eran primos ahora sí que creía en el destino y las casualidades, me hice amiga de Nao y ahora no desde lejos solo algo cercas miraba a mi amor platónico hasta que le confesé a Nao que me gustaba y tiempo después salimos en la cita de ayer….

-soy feliz por ahora ser su novia, cierto debo prepararme para mi cita de mañana con él, así que me arreglare solo para él-

* * *

><p>Esa noche Hiroto se quedó en casa de su amigo quien se aseguró que no escapara de su habitación a hacer visitas indeseables nocturnas,<p>

Al día siguiente Hiroto se fue temprano a su casa mientras pasaba el tiempo para verse otra vez en el parque natural

El día paso rápido y de nuevo los cuatro salieron en una cita, pero asegurándose de ir cada pareja dirección contraria para pasar el día sin problemas,

Hiroto se fue a pasar un agradable domingo junto a su amada Nao a quien realmente quería y respetaba mucho aunque no tenía precio por que su amigo fuera primo de su novia y pensara que si la hacía llorar se ganaba un enemigo que lo conocía detalladamente, no para nada realmente quería a su novia.

Ryuuji comenzó a salir con una chica que le comenzaría a cambia la vida de algo aburrida y sumergido en los estudios a algo más relajado como salir con una linda chica cada día disponible para ambos…

El tiempo pasó y Nao se casó con Hiroto después de 6 años y Ryuuji se casó con Akane después de la boda de su amigo, después del tiempo Tanto ryuuji como Hiroto siguieron su amistad que era muy unida incluso después de tantos años.

**[ƒin]**

* * *

><p>espero les gustase y fuera del agrado,espero seguir con estos fics en este foro y sean del agrado...<p>

Matane!

_** MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ bye-bye**_


End file.
